


Einfach wäre langweilig

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Liebe, Love, M/M, One Shot, Saphael, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *„Aaalso… mir ist aufgefallen, dass du -na ja- irgendwie nackt bist. Ist das Absicht, oder-?“ Simon Lewis versuchte sich an einem anziehenden Lächeln.*Simon Lewis ist betrunken und will einfach nur, dass Raphael mit ihm ausgeht, und versucht dies auch mit allen Mitteln- ob nun durch flirten, betteln oder sonst was. Raphael Santiago hingegen ist ziemlich in den Frischling verliebt, denkt aber, dieser würde sich nur über ihn lustigmachen...Können die beiden ihr Glück finden?





	Einfach wäre langweilig

„Aaalso… mir ist aufgefallen, dass du- na ja- irgendwie nackt bist. Ist das Absicht, oder-?“ Simon Lewis versuchte sich an einem anziehenden Lächeln während er das Vampiroberhaupt erwartungsvoll anschaute und auf dessen Reaktion wartete.  
„Simon…“ Raphael Santiago schaute erschöpft an sich herunter „Ich bin vollkommen angezogen. Sogar mit deinem Alkoholpegel sollte das erkennbar sein.“  
Simon schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor und machte einen Schritt auf den älteren Vampir zu, wobei er allerdings besorgniserregend schwankte, sodass Raphael eine Hand ausstreckte um den Frischling im Ernstfall aufzufangen zu können. Der schien dies aber als Einladung zu sehen und klammerte sich um den Oberkörper des Älteren fest. Raphael hatte gewusst, dass es eine schlechte Idee gewesen war, Simon einfach nachts alleine losziehen zu lassen. War doch klar, dass sich der Frischling, unvernünftig wie er war, betrinken würde… und wer musste ihn dann wieder aufsammeln? Richtig. Raphael. Und nett wie er war, hatte er Simon auch nicht einfach nur in dessen Zimmer geschoben und dann die Tür von außen verriegelt, sondern sich entschlossen, den Jüngeren mit auf sein Zimmer zu nehmen und ihn dort schlafen zu legen. Man könnte meinen Simon wäre dankbar, aber nein, stattdessen flirtete er die ganze Zeit mit Raphael. Was ihm an sich nichts ausgemacht hätte, aber zufälligerweise wusste er ziemlich genau, dass sich Simon nur über ihn lustig machte. Das wurde ihm nämlich nur wenige Tage zuvor auf ziemlich schmerzliche Weise beigebracht. Da brachte man einmal den Mut auf, jemanden -beziehungsweise nicht jemanden, sondern den einen! Simon! - auf ein Date einzuladen und was wurde einem entgegengebracht? Dass er viel zu überheblich war, viel zu kalt und viel zu untot. Und außerdem ein Mann. Raphael wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken.   
„Ich wollte doch nur, dass du dich ausziehst. Weißt du, so wie man sich normalerweise anzieht wenn man nackt ist, aber weil du ja schon angezogen bist, würdest du dich eben ausziehen und denken du würdest dich anziehen.“ Simon schaute mit großen Augen zu Raphael hoch, die Arme immer noch über dessen mit einer Lederjacke bedeckten Oberkörper geschlungen. „Du sähst bestimmt gut aus. Nackt, meine ich.“ Simon kicherte „Nicht, dass du so nicht auch gut ausschaust.“ In seinen Augen lag ein besorgniserregendes Funkeln.  
Raphael versuchte erfolglos sich loszumachen „Das macht erstens nicht den geringsten Sinn und zweitens willst du nicht dass ich nackt bin. So und jetzt mach dich los.“  
Simons Arme schienen sich noch enger um den älteren Vampir zu schlingen.  
Raphael konnte die zarte Haut des Jungens spüren. Seinen Duft, den der Alkohol noch nicht ganz zu verdrängen vermochte, und seine weichen Haare, die seine Wange kitzelten…   
„Simon ich meine es ernst“, zischte der Clanführer „nimm deine Hände weg oder ich reise deinen Arm ab und schlage dich damit Tod, während-“  
„Ah!“, stieß Simon mit hoher Stimme aus, während er erschrocken einen Satz nach hinten machte.  
„Endlich…“, murmelte Raphael schon, erleichtert, dass er keine körperliche Nähe mehr aushalten musste. Bis ihm einfiel, dass sich der Frischling normalerweise nicht von ein paar Drohungen einschüchtern lassen würde, mal abgesehen davon, dass es so gut wie unmöglich war, einen Vampir totzuschlagen. Klar, der Junge hatte eine Menge getrunken und neigte zu etwas fraglichen Handlungen, aber trotzdem… Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schaute er auf, nur um auf einen erschrocken schauenden Simon Levis zu blicken. Seine Haare waren verwuschelt und sein T-Shirt schien von einer Schulter zu fallen… Fasziniert starrte Raphael einen Moment auf die entblößte Haut, bis ihm auffiel, was er hier eigentlich tat. Wütend auf sich selbst zwang der Vampir sich, Simon in die Augen zu blicken. „Was?!“, fauchte er förmlich.  
Der Angesprochene starrte mit großen Augen auf etwas zu Raphaels Füßen. „Was zur Hölle ist das?“, fragte er, bevor sein Gesicht förmlich aufleuchtete.  
Der Ältere schaute herunter. „Meine Katze.“, sagte er trocken. Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen was an dem schwarzen Fellknäul das mit großen grünen Augen zu ihm aufblickte so erschreckend seien sollte.   
„D- Du hast eine Katze!“, rief Simon begeistert aus, während sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte. „Warte nein- nicht nur eine Katze, sondern ein Katzenbaby! Ein flauschiges!“  
Raphael verdrehte die Augen.  
„Raphael Santiago! Der Raphael Santiago! Der mürrischste, ernsteste und fieseste Mann der Welt hat ein Kätzchen!“  
Na toll, jetzt hatte er nicht nur einen betrunkenen Vampir in seinem Zimmer herumstehen sondern wurde auch noch beleidigt.  
„Wie süüüüß!“ Simon dehnte das ü übertrieben, wobei seine Fangzähne zum Vorschein kamen. Ganz toll.  
„Okay Simon… setz dich doch erstmal.“ Vorsichtig versuchte Raphael den Jüngeren auf sein Bett zu drücken. Das war doch nicht zum Aushalten. Wie war er denn bitte auf die dumme Idee gekommen, ihn zu sich ins Zimmer zu bringen? Was war in ihn gefahren?  
Bereitwillig lies Simon sich aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt. Irgendwie sah er so… friedlich aus. Raphael seufzte leise und zog die Decke unter dem Jungen hervor, um sie über ebendiesem auszubreiten. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln als er sah, dass der Frischling trotz der Überflüssigkeit dessen, tief ein- und ausatmete. Wie gerne würde er sich jetzt danebenlegen, Simon an sich ziehen, seine-   
Raphael schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er durfte so nicht denken. Simon wollte nichts von ihm, und er durfte dessen Drunkenheit nicht ausnutzen. So verführerisch es auch war.  
Wenigstens schien Simon jetzt langsam wieder nüchtern zu werden, er schien nur noch ziemlich müde zu sein. Das war eine der Unterschiede, der Alkohol auf Vampire im Gegensatz zu Menschen hatte: Sie wurden zwar schneller betrunken und der Alkohol ließ sie genau wie bei Irdischen Sachen machen und sagen, an die sie normalerweise nicht einmal denken würden, aber glücklicherweise wurden Vampire meist sehr schnell und ohne das ganze Kotzen wieder nüchtern.  
Leise bewegte sich das Clanoberhaupt zur Tür. Heute würde er wohl auf dem Sofa schlafen müssen. Na ja, es gab schlimmeres… Schon auf dem Flur und kurz davor die Tür zu schließen hielt er kurz inne. Vorsichtig steckte er noch einmal den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Buenas noches y dulces sueños, mi amor“, wisperte er.   
Plötzlich fuhr Simon im Bett hoch. „Ich hab gedacht du bleibst hier!“ Sein Tonfall war vorwurfsvoll.   
„Simon…“  
„Bitte Raphael! Bleib bei mir! Ich brauche dich.“ Große dunkle Augen starrten ihn an und in dem Moment war ihm auch schon alles egal. Er hatte nicht mehr genug Selbstkotrolle, um noch groß zu argumentieren, ob nun mit sich selbst oder Simon. Seufzend streifte er seine Jacke ab und zwang sich aus seiner Hose.  
Das Lacken war kühl auf seiner Haut und Raphael legte sich etwas steif neben den Jungen.   
Stille.   
Raphael drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass sein Gesicht von Simon weg zeigte und rutschte unbehaglich an den Rand des Bettes.  
Simon drehte sich ebenfalls und rutschte näher an den Älteren heran. Raphael konnte seinen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren, und er bekam Gänsehaut. Simon schien mehr zu Leben als die meisten Vampire und die Luft in seiner Halsbeuge war eine schöne Erinnerung daran.  
So lagen sie Minuten da, keiner wagte, etwas zu sagen oder sich zu rühren.   
„Es tut mir leid.“ Simons Stimme schien durch den Raum zu hallen, im klaren Gegensatz zur Stille im Hotel. „Ich wollte dich nicht… na ja- abservieren.“  
Raphael schnaubte. Dafür war es aber ziemlich eindeutig eine Abfuhr gewesen.  
„Nein, wirklich. Ich wollte nicht- also…“ Simon atmete tief ein. „Ich- ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich schwul bin.“  
„Ist schon okay, Simon. Ich… ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht so fühlst wie ich. Es ist okay. Du musst nicht so tun als würdest du mich mögen nur damit ich dich nicht töte oder so.“ Er lachte trocken auf. „Es ist ja nicht so als ob ich jemals eine wirkliche Chance gehabt hätte.“  
„Raphael“, Simons Stimme war sanft und gleitete wie Samt über ihn hinweg. „Raph… was ich eigentlich meinte ist, dass ich überfordert war. Mit dir, mit meinen Gefühlen… ich- ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich hetero wäre, weist du. Und dann… kamst du.“ Raphael konnte Simons kühle Finger in seinem Nacken spüren, die unsichtbare Muster zu zeichnen scheinen und ein Schauer überkommt ihn. Er schloss du Augen und versank in der Berührung… „Es tut mir leid“, wird er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Ich hätte nicht so fies seien dürfen, nicht so… beleidigend. Es tut mir leid, wirklich. Ich- Ich würde liebend gerne mit dir ausgehen.“  
Langsam öffnete Raphael die Augen. Durch die Vorhänge fiel das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne und der in der Luft liegende Staub schien zu leuchten, und verleite dem Zimmer einen rötlichen Stich. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich um, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von Simons entfernt. Der Vampir konnte die Angst in den Augen seines Gegenübers erkennen, die Angst vor Zurückweisung und Einsamkeit.  
Raphaels Augenbraue schnellte hoch und seine Mundwinkel umspielten ein Lächeln. „Du solltest aufhören, das zu tun.“  
„Was?“ Verwirrung spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren.  
„Sachen zu sagen, die mich dich küssen lassen wollen.“  
Sie beide waren starr für einen Moment, Raphael weil er nicht glauben konnte, das wirklich gerade gesagt zu haben, und Simon aus Überraschung, bevor dieser lächelte. „Aber das wäre doch Contraproduktiv.“, wisperte er, während er den Abstand zwischen ihrer beiden Lippen schloss, bis Raphael den süßen Geschmack Simons Mundes auf seinem spürte und sich seine Finger ihren Weg in braune, weiche Haare suchten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Na?  
> Ich hoffe euch hatt es gefallen, das ist meine erste Saphael -und an sich Shadowhunters- Fanfiction, aber es gibt einfach viel zu wenige mit dem Shipping, also muss ich mich eben selbst darum kümmern XD  
> Ich hoffe es liest überhaupt irgendjemand diese Fanfiction und erübrigt sich auch noch, mir einen Kommentar zu scheiben... derjenige bekommt auch Kekse! Virtuelle Kekse, aber K e k s e . Das ist doch was, oder?  
> Na ja, egal.   
> Cheers, Elena :)


End file.
